


upon a dream

by spoke



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/F, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreaming can tell us things about ourselves, although we might not remember when we wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earis/gifts).



In the dream, the sounds of water and music. The hushed sound of their dresses moving can barely be heard above the whisper of the water, and the beauty of the music. Rue’s hands on her seem the most natural thing in the world, and it isn’t until their eyes meet that she wonders where Mytho is.

There’s that glint in Rue’s eyes again, a hard light like a stone. “Is anything wrong, Ahiru-chan?”

“Ah! N-no, Rue-chan, nothing’s wrong!” But she’s stuttering again, and blushing, and this would be easier if she weren’t, well, Ahiru.

Just like that she’s Tutu again, which makes about as much sense as them dancing at the lake where she usually watches Mytho. Or her being a duck. Well she doesn’t care, this way she can dance with Rue-chan like Rue-chan deserves to be danced with!

Also, it’s nice because Tutu never stops in the middle of things to yell at herself.

***

She’s dancing with Princess Tutu, and why, she doesn’t know. Why not Mytho, why by a lake, she doesn’t know why anything.

It’s irritating.

Tutu is perfect. She doesn’t miss a step, a motion, or a cue from Rue. It’s like a dream of what dancing should be, and that’s even more irritating than not knowing where she is, or why.

It would be better if...

Something shifts around them, or within them, and it’s Ahiru dancing with her now. She’s dressed more beautifully than normal, true, but that’s an acceptable improvement. It’s still Ahiru, all slight fumbling and twitches and need and _joy_ , and Rue hears herself laughing, and that’s when she realizes she’s dreaming.

Well, this is a better dream than some silly princess, anyway.


End file.
